


Again Love?

by StrikeJaw



Category: enemies love
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeJaw/pseuds/StrikeJaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love of two biggest enemies<br/>Nsfw! Sexual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transformers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=transformers).



//part one "Remember our love"

 

"Megatron pinned optimus down and hold his sword under his neck" well well prime its seems its finaly over but i already told you "he softly bends over and whisper in optimus audio receptors" i come for something else. My old friend  
"Blue autobot growls at decepticons leader and look at him" i will never let you destroy humans and earth mega "silver mech grabb his mouth" shut up prime! You will listening me now! If no i will ripped out your spark!  
*optimus look at him and stay quiet*   
"Megatron smirks" you finaly ahut up? Ohh so cute now.."he let optimus mouth and rubs his chest" my old friend you change alot but dont forget why im like this. you hurted me alot when you get matrix and everyone start like you. You just ignored me and now i can do that same and leave you die here but "he pick up optimus and pinned him onto his throne" you are on my warship and you cant escape. So that mean you are only mine "he soft rubs his legs" optimus..lets now forgot on our problems and lets show to each other again our love   
"Optimus growls" you trying to trick me again megatron? Well nice try but my spark belong to autobots and humans  
"Megatron sigh" your spark maybe yes but you already forgot our love? "He look at him with his blood red optics"  
"Optimus just look down" no megatron...i dont but i wish that  
"Cons leader stand up and growls" oh really? Well this will be in your memories until your death! "He grabbs his legs and pick them soft up as rubs his port" already wet my cute autobot? Hehe perfect  
"Blue mech try hit megatron but he cant because he start feel very good when he was with his lovely ex mate" m..megatron..p..please dont do this please "blue mech moans soft when feel on his port megatron's big spike" no! We never do that before please it will hurts me alot! Please!  
"Megatron smiles" optimus this must be "he put soft his spike in optimus port" mhhh so wet and tight inside optimus hehe "optimus eyes wide in pain and pleasure knowing he lost now his virginity" ahh megatron! Its so painfully!!!  
"But big leader ignore his pain and just continue with pleasure" ahh primus!   
"They both moans in pleasure and megatron after some time cums inside optimus port and fills his womb"  
Ahhh!!! No inside!!! "Optimus yells and cums on megatron's spike" no ahh nooo "close optics and panted"  
"Megatron smiles and kiss optimus lips" i lovr you so much...my dear enemy " he hold him close" noe you can go back on your base and dont forget "smirks" at our love  
"Optimus blush and look at megatron" y..yes my...love  
"Megatron smiles" just remember our love

//end of part one


End file.
